This is a Stage I treatment development project to complete development and pilot test "Introduction to CivilWorld" (ICW). ICW currently consists of a set of interactive computer-based training programs for substance abusing offenders. Further development will include client-completed workbooks building upon and reinforcing software content, and a manual delineating a counselor's role in administration of the combined intervention. An iterative development process will be followed in progressively rigorous testing of ICW components. All subjects will be substance abusing offenders sentenced to work-release detention in the prison system of the City of Philadelphia. Workbooks will be developed and pre-piloted with six subjects. The manual will be developed and pre-piloted in combination with workbooks and ICW software (8 subjects). A training program with instructional materials will be developed and pre-tested with counselor trainees (4 counselors and 8 offender subjects). Adherence and competence rating procedures will also be established. A randomized, controlled pilot study will be conducted to evaluate initial acceptability, feasibility and efficacy of ICW. Two control conditions will be utilized: a minimal supportive counseling control condition (CCC) and a 12-step video control condition (VCC). Ninety offender subjects with histories of recent cocaine or other stimulants and/or opiate use will be randomly assigned (thirty to each condition) to one of the control conditions (CCC or VCC) or to the experimental (ICW) condition. A full battery of baseline measures will be administered including the ASI, the TCU Self-Rating at Intake, The Criminal Sentiments Scale and the TCU HIV/AIDS Risk Assessment. Outcome measures will be obtained with the same or related instruments at mid-intervention, post-treatment while in detention, and three months post-release from detention, and will include motivational and cognitive scales, risk for AIDS, compliance with treatment protocol and facility rules, results of urinalyses, evidence of treatment-seeking efforts and criminal recidivism.